Incontinent individuals or infants can use an absorbent garment, such as a diaper, that is capable of absorbing or containing human waste products. Diapers can have various shapes and sizes, and are generally configured to be worn between an individual's legs and fastened about the waist. Some diapers are reusable, such as including a washable woven cloth material that can be worn in combination with a fluid-impervious outer garment. Some diapers are disposable and are intended to be discarded after a single use. Such diapers can be configured with a fluid-impermeable or fluid-impervious outer layer (bottom sheet) and an absorbent inner portion (core).
Some diapers have an hourglass shape when they are extended and flattened. The hourglass shape can minimize an amount of material that comprises the area of the diaper worn between the wearer's legs, yet provide sufficient material in the front and rear portions of the diaper to cover the front and rear sides of the wearer. Some diapers provide additional material around the legs for further leakage control. In some examples, the front and rear portions of the diaper overlap to completely encircle a wearer's waist. Fastening devices can be included on the overlap areas of the front and rear portions of the diaper. In some examples, the front or rear portions of the diaper include one or more fastening devices, and each fastening device can be secured to an opposite portion of the diaper when worn. Some fastener devices include adhesive tape tabs and hook-and-loop materials.
In some examples, fastening devices on the rear portion of the diaper can be attached to the waist portion of the diaper by way of flaps or ears. The ears can extend from the main diaper body at the rear waist, with the fastening devices joined to the edges of the ears or affixed on the body of the ears. When the rear waist portion of the diaper is joined to the front waist portion of the diaper, the ears can form a portion of a leg opening. Fastening devices and other characteristics of a wearable absorbent article can contribute to a wearer's perception of how well the article fits the wearer, and of how well the article functions.